In the Moonlight
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: Alfred has recently formed a soulbond with Matthew. However, Gilbert is angry that Matthew isn't his soulbond. And when Matthew becomes pregnant with Alfred's twins, Gilbert looses it and kidnaps Matthew. Now it's up to Alfred to save his beloved Matthew before their twins are born. AmeCan. One-sided!PruCan. Omegaverse. Mpreg. Rated M for consensual sex, attempted rape and violence
1. Chapter 1: Talks Before the Big Day

_Summary:_ _Alfred is an Alpha who has recently formed a soulbond with Matthew, an Omega. However, Gilbert, another Alpha, is angry that Matthew isn't his Omega. And when Matthew becomes pregnant with Alfred's twins, Gilbert loses it and kidnaps Matthew. Now it's up to Alfred to save his beloved Matthew before their twins are born._ _Omegaverse. Mpreg._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairings: AmeCan, One-sided!PruCan_

_Rating:_ _Rated M for consensual sex, attempted rape and violence_

* * *

In the Moonlight

Chapter 1: Talks Before the Big Day

Alfred Jones sat on a bench on the porch behind his house, looking up at the sky through the awning. He was thinking about what would happen tomorrow when his cell phone rang. He took a look at the caller ID and saw that it was his best friend since childhood, Matthew Williams.

"Hello?" he said once he answered the phone.

"_Hey Alfred,"_ came the response on the other side of the call.

"Oh hey Matt! What's up?" Alfred asked.

"_Um…could you meet me on that hill on the outskirts of town? I'd like to talk to you in private and in person,"_ Matt asked.

"Sure, I'll see you there," Alfred answered.

"_All right. Bye!"_ Matt said on the other end.

"Bye!" Alfred responded before hanging up. He quickly put his shoes on, grabbed his keys and walked out to his car where he drove to the outskirts of his fairly large hometown. Eventually he found Matt's car parked on the side of the road near a large hill and he parked right behind it.

When he got out he found a lean, sleek gray wolf lying at the top of the hill. Alfred closed his eyes and concentrated. As he did, his hands and feet slowly turned into paws, his face elongated into a muzzle, his stance turned from bipedal to quadrapedal and his body became covered in thick, gray fur.

Having taken his wolf form, an alternate form that his race, the Lupus, had, he ran up the hill and towards the top of the hill where the other wolf was waiting.

_Alfie! You came!_ Matt said excitedly using the telepathy that Lupus would use when in their wolf form.

_Of course I did, Mattie!_ Alfred responded as the two of them rubbed their muzzles together. Alfred then lied down next to Matt and crossed his front paws.

_Tomorrow's the Soulbond Search,_ Alfred said as he looked towards the sky and noticed the sun was about to set.

_I know. I just hope I end up bonding with someone who will treat me well,_ Matt said solemnly. Alfred didn't know it, but Matt had a crush on him for a while but due to the way that Lupus society operates, couldn't act on it. He could only hope that he would form a Soulbond with Alfred tomorrow.

_I know, everyone wants an Omega and doesn't care whether said Omega is male or female. You guys are special. You can carry children and impregnate potential mothers,_ Alfred noted. Little did Matt know that Alfred had a crush on him for a while but couldn't do much about it.

_Yeah…but you Alphas knot when aroused. Not to mention your female counterparts can have up to six children at once, whereas Omegas like myself can only have up to two. I'd love to have an Alpha,_ Matt responded.

_Though I'm not sure about what I'd do if I end up with a Beta. There's nothing notable about male Betas, though females can have up four kids at once. But it's pretty hard to tell if they want to give or receive, so to speak,_ Alfred said as turned to Matt.

_I don't care who you end up. I know that I'll end up with Matt here!_ A voice shouted with a thick German accent that both friends recognized. The sound of the voice caused both of them to groan.

_What do you want, Gilbert?_ Alfred demanded as he got up and took a defensive stance.

_I just came here to claim my future Soulbond! I hope you don't mind,_ Gilbert said maliciously as he walked towards Matt.

_You will claim your Soulbond at the search tomorrow like everyone else!_ Alfred snarled as he stood protectively in front of Matt.

_Fine! But I'm looking forward to claiming you tomorrow, Mattie-boy!_ Gilbert responded with an evil sounding chuckle as he turned around and left.

_I don't want to end up with him!_ Matt said nervously as he stood up.

_I don't want you to end up with him either! You deserve better than that,_ Alfred said as he gave a brief nuzzle to Matt.

_We should get back. We've got a big day tomorrow,_ Matt said before returning to his human form.

"I agree. I'll see you tomorrow," Alfred said after returning to his human form. The two friends gave each other a hug and drove back, both of them equally nervous about what tomorrow held.

* * *

_I had this story planned for a while and I'm glad that I was finally able to get the first chapter written._

_I think that for every two chapters of Our Love that I upload I'll upload another chapter of this story. And I think this will work because I have around 20ish chapters of Our Love planned and exactly 15 chapters of this story planned._

_Well, feel free to review and tell me what you think. All I ask is that you be polite about it._


	2. Chapter 2: The Soulbond Search

_Summary:_ _Alfred is an Alpha who has recently formed a Soulbond with Matthew, an Omega. However, Gilbert, another Alpha, is angry that Matthew isn't his Omega. And when Matthew becomes pregnant with Alfred's twins, Gilbert loses it and kidnaps Matthew. Now it's up to Alfred to save his beloved Matthew before their twins are born._ _Omegaverse. Mpreg._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairings: AmeCan, One-sided!PruCan_

_Rating:_ _Rated M for consensual sex, attempted rape and violence_

* * *

In the Moonlight

Chapter 2: The Soulbond Search

"Alfred! Alfred! It's time to wake up!" a woman with a thick French accent shouted as she entered Alfred's room to find him asleep on a messy bed.

"Alfred, wake up! Today's the Soulbond Search!" she shouted as she gave him a firm shake.

"All right, all right! I'm up, Mom!" Alfred said as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry I had to be so forceful. But today's a very important day for you and you can't afford to be late," Alfred's mother said in a much gentler tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know and shouldn't you be downstairs getting breakfast ready before Dad gets any ideas?" Alfred said as he stood up.

"You're right! Arthur! You stay out of that kitchen or I will kill you!" she shouted as she ran out of her son's bedroom and downstairs.

"But Sandrine! I'm nowhere near the kitchen!" a man with a thick English accent shouted back loud enough that Alfred could hear it in his room. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle but put his glasses on and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Alfred, why aren't you dressed," his father, Arthur asked when he saw Alfred sit down at the dining room table.

"Today's a big day and I don't want to go to the Soulbond search with food on my clothes," Alfred explained.

"All right, but you'd better be quick. This is one event you do not want to be late for," Arthur explained.

"And you'd better thank your lucky stars that your father didn't decide to use you as a test subject for that slop he calls cooking," Sandrine said as she served breakfast.

"I told you, I was nowhere near the kitchen when you yelled at me today," Arthur protested.

"You were thinking about it," Sandrine retorted while pointing at her forehead. Arthur hung his head in defeat.

"Just a warning, the Soulbond is both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, you can always know when your mate needs help with something. But on the other hand, the two of you will know absolutely everything about each other. And there were some things about your mother that I didn't need to know," Arthur explained.

"I can say the same thing about you," Sandrine retorted. The family broke into laughter but finished their breakfast and got ready in time to take Alfred to the Soulbond Search.

* * *

"Matthew, Matthew, it's time to wake you up," a woman with a thick English accent said gently to Matt who was sleeping peacefully on a neatly made bed while sitting on the side of the bed and running her fingers through his hair. Matt slowly woke up and sat up while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Mom," Matt said with a smile.

"I suggest you get ready. Today's the Soulbond Search and I don't want you to be late," Matt's mother said before standing up and leaving his bedroom only to be stopped by a man.

"Bon matin, Elizabeth, ma petite rose! You're looking lovely this morning," he said in a thick French accent while gently touching her cheek.

"Good morning, Francis and thank you," Elizabeth responded with a blush while gently pushing Francis's hand away.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I'll meet you downstairs. Don't delay!" Francis said as he turned around and walked downstairs.

"And we'd better not. You know how your father insists on serving all his food fresh," Elizabeth said after turning to face Matt. Matt nodded and the two walked downstairs to have breakfast before getting ready and leaving for the Soulbond Search.

* * *

In a community center, thousands of chairs had been set up in rows with lots of space between the rows with several officials assigning incoming Unbound Lupus either to a chair or a standing position.

"All right, the rules are simple. Those of you who have been assigned to chairs are to stay there for the entire Search. Those of you who have been assigned a standing position will move from chair to chair. When you arrive at a chair, you will give the sitting Lupus a kiss. If both of your Birthmarks start to glow, then the two of you have formed your Soulbond and can leave. If your Birthmarks do not glow, then you will move one chair to the right and keep trying until you form a Soulbond. Now, once everyone is in their assigned positions, we can begin the Soulbond Search," one of the officials explained as the Unbound Lupus made their way to their assigned places. Matt found himself taking a chair while Alfred found himself standing, meaning he would be going from chair to chair to find his Soulbond while Matt would be waiting for his to come to him. Gilbert also found himself standing and gave a sinister smirk to Matt as he went to his starting position, making Matt cringe in nervousness.

_Please let me form a Soulbond with Alfie! Or at least anyone but Gilbert and anyone like him because he gives me the creeps!_ Matt silently hoped as he waited for the official's word to begin.

"All right, begin!" An official called. Everyone started by giving a kiss to the one right in front of them and moved to the right. Alfred was happy to see that he was close to Matt but also nervous because Gilbert was closer.

Eventually, Gilbert made his way to Matt and gave him a maniacal grin.

"I knew I wouldn't form a Soulbond with any of those losers because it's obvious that you're mine!" Gilbert declared before leaning in and kissing Matt forcefully. Alfred happened to be right next to Gilbert, the result of those between him having found their Soulbonds and leaving, and was relieved to find that neither of their Birthmarks were glowing.

"That's it! We've formed a Soulbond! Now let's get out of here!" Gilbert declared as he tried to force Matt out of his chair.

"No we didn't! I didn't see your Birthmark glow and I know I didn't feel mine glow so we didn't form one! Let go!" Matt shouted as he struggled in Gilbert's grasp. One of the pairs whose Soulbond attempt was successful brought a couple officials over to take care of the situation.

"For attempting to disrupt the Search and take an Unbound with you against his will, you will no longer participate in this year's Search!" one of the officials restraining Gilbert told him as the slowly dragged him away from Matt.

"But we formed a Soulbond!" Gilbert protested.

"Young man, many people saw the Soulbond attempt and saw that it was unsuccessful. So both of you are still Unbound," the other official explained. During this, Alfred made it in front of Matt.

"I'm so glad I didn't form a Soulbond with Gilbert. I honestly think he cares more about forming one with an Omega then he does about me," Matt said with relief.

"Well, let's see if we'll form one," Alfred suggested. Matt nodded and captured Alfred's lips in an intimate kiss. During the kiss, both of them felt an overwhelming feeling wash over them. As if the other's thoughts, feelings and memories were being infused into their minds. They also felt a faint burning where their Birthmarks were. Both pulled away to find their Birthmarks glowing.

"We formed a Soulbond?!" Matt asked in disbelief and excitement.

"We formed a Soulbond!" Alfred confirmed with a smile. Matt smiled back before kissing Alfred with everything that he had; a kiss that Alfred returned just as enthusiastically. Neither of them could remember a time when they were this happy.

Gilbert managed to see the whole thing before he was taken away. He was furious and secretly vowed to make Matt his if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_Well, here's the next chapter. Things are just getting started here so stay tuned._

_Feel free to review and tell me what you think but please be polite about it._


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

_Summary:_ _Alfred is an Alpha who has recently formed a Soulbond with Matthew, an Omega. However, Gilbert, another Alpha, is angry that Matthew isn't his Omega. And when Matthew becomes pregnant with Alfred's twins, Gilbert loses it and kidnaps Matthew. Now it's up to Alfred to save his beloved Matthew before their twins are born._ _Omegaverse. Mpreg._

_Genre: Romance/Drama_

_Pairings: AmeCan, One-sided!PruCan_

_Rating:_ _Rated M for consensual sex, attempted rape and violence_

* * *

In the Moonlight

Chapter 3: Moving In

Arthur, Sandrine, Francis and Elizabeth were sitting at a table, talking and sharing a small snack when they noticed Gilbert being dragged out of the main area in the community center.

"What do you suppose he did to get kicked out of the Search?" Arthur asked the group.

"My guess is he wanted Matthieu to form a Soulbond with him so bad that he made a scene when the attempt failed," Francis answered.

"Why Matthieu?" Sandrine asked.

"Well, he's been giving Matthew countless letters and not all of them were at all appropriate. Not to mention there have been several instances of him spying on Matthew in his bedroom," Elizabeth explained.

"That's right, Alfred once told us about the time he nearly beat Gilbert to a bloody pulp for trying to force himself onto Matthew," Arthur noted.

"I'm surprised they actually let him in there," Francis said after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Well, he's still Unbound and rule is that all Unbound of a certain age are to gather at a Soulbond Search to find their Soulbonds, regardless of behavior," Elizabeth explained after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Speaking of which, I wonder when Alfred and Mattheiu will come out with their Soulbonds," Sandrine wondered out loud. At that moment, Alfred and Matt walked out of the main hall holding onto each other tightly.

"Mom! Dad! We formed a Soulbond!" they announced excitedly at the same time.

"Wait, you…," Arthur started to say while trying to wrap his head around the revelation.

"Oh, Congratulations mon cheri!" Sandrine said excitedly before planting a big kiss on Alfred's cheek, making him grimace.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said just as excitedly before planting a smaller kiss on Matt's cheek at around the same time Sandrine congratulated her son.

"Mom…," both of them groaned.

"Great, I can rest easy knowing my Matthieu will be with someone who will treat him well," Francis said with a smile while patting Alfred on the shoulder.

"And I can rest easy knowing that Alfred is with someone who can keep him in line," Arthur said with a smirk.

"Oh right, Arthur, we have something for Alfred and his Soulbond," Sandrine said while reaching into her purse and pulling out a set of keys that she gave to Arthur.

"Right. Well Matthew, are all of your belongings packed?" Arthur asked Matt as he led the group to the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's all in my car," Matt explained while getting out his keys.

"Good, you and Alfred get in your cars, Francis and Elizabeth you get into yours and follow Arthur and me," Sandrine called out before climbing into the front passenger seat of a car while Arthur climbed into the driver's seat. Alfred climbed into his own car, followed by Matt climbing into his while Francis and Elizabeth climbed into theirs. All four cars drove out of the parking lot and onto the main street as Arthur and Sandrine led them to a mystery location.

The group eventually arrived at an apartment complex. They quickly got out of their cars and followed Arthur and Sandrine up a few floors before stopping in front of a door. Sandrine reached into her purse and dug out another set of keys which she used to unlock the door.

"Alfred, Matthieu, welcome to your new apartment!" she said with excitement as she and Arthur led Alfred, Matt, Francis and Elizabeth inside.

"We bought this apartment in Alfred's name and had it set up for him and his Soulbond to move into after they formed their Bond," Arthur explained.

"Mom…Dad…I-I don't know what to say…," Alfred said as he stared as his and Matt's new home in shock.

"You don't have to say anything. We wanted you to have a nice place to live when you formed your Soulbond. We just didn't expect it to be with Matthew," Arthur said.

"We didn't expect it either but we're happy that it happened," Matt said while wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and gave him a brief peck on the lips before Matt snuggled into Alfred's neck.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Francis said after looking at his watch.

"Alfred, you take good care of Matthew, all right?" Elizabeth said as she and Francis started to turn towards the door.

"Right, Matthew, you keep an eye on Alfred," Arthur said as he turned to leave while Sandrine handed the boys the key to their apartment. After their parents left, they soon heard a knock on the door.

"Are you the new tenants?" a woman with a thick Hungarian accent asked when the door was answered.

"We are. And who are you?" Alfred answered.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Elizabeta Héderváry-Edelstein. Everyone just calls me Liz though. I'm the landlady," she explained as she reached into her pocket and dug out a piece of paper and a key.

"Alfred, if your mate could just sign here, everything will be ready and you can both live here with no problems as long as you remember to pay your rent on time," Liz explained as she handed the paper and a pen from her hair to Matt. Matt quickly looked over it and signed it before handing the signed paper and pen back to Liz. She took a quick look and nodded before handing over the key.

"Good, everything is in order. Now, don't forget to pay your rent on time and don't be afraid to contact me if you have any questions, my information should be on a paper Alfred's parents attached to the fridge," Liz said after folding the paper neatly, putting it back into her pocket and turning to leave. After she left, the two turned to each other and captured each other's lips in a kiss expressing their happiness.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Matt suggested after they pulled apart.

"As much as I'd love to, I think we have a little unfinished business. First, I haven't had any lunch yet. Second, we still have to put our things away," Alfred pointed out.

"You're right. I don't know, I'm just so excited to be living with you and being your Soulbond that…," Matt started to say before Alfred cut him off with a brief kiss.

"I understand, but I want everything to be taken care of before we consummate our Soulbond. Always get your work done before you have fun," Alfred explained with a wink. He then got out his cell phone.

"You start bringing your stuff in and I'll order a pizza. Once the pizza's ordered I'll start bringing in my stuff, how's that?" Alfred asked.

"All right, be sure to get a meat lover's pizza," Matt said as he turned towards the front door. Alfred nodded and dialed the pizza place as Matt left the apartment and walked out to his car.

After a moment, he came back with two cardboard boxes but Alfred was nowhere to be seen. As he turned around to get more boxes, he found Alfred returning with two boxes of his own.

"How did I not see you when you left?" Matt asked.

"I took the elevator," Alfred explained.

"Anyway, the pizza will be here in about 20 minutes. We'll get all our boxes in and start putting things away after lunch," Alfred explained as he turned to leave for the parking lot.

"All right," Matt said in acceptance. He then tackled Alfred from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alfred chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. But let's save that for later. The sooner we get this stuff put away, the sooner we can make love," Alfred said with a wink. Matt nodded and the two walked out to their cars to get more of their boxes.

Eventually they got all their boxes in; each of them had about ten to fifteen boxes and took a moment to cuddle for a little bit before the pizza arrived.

They ate about half of the pizza once it arrived, reasoning that they could eat the other half for dinner before they got to work putting all of their things into place in their new home. They spent this time putting clothes in the closet and dresser, putting sheets and towels in a special linen closet while equipping the bathrooms with some towels and putting fresh sheets on the bed, putting books, DVDs, CDs and video games onto a shelf in the living room, and decorating the walls, a few shelves and side tables with pictures. Both of them were pleasantly surprised to find the kitchen to be fully stocked with dishes and equipment in the cabinets and food in the pantry and fridge. It took a while but they finally they put all of their belongings into place.

"I can safely say that this now feels like home," Alfred declared upon seeing the apartment filled with their belongings.

"It's amazing what just a few things can do," Matt noted as he got out the leftover pizza and served it.

"Well, let's eat. Then…," Matt tried to say with a blush as he handed Alfred his pizza. Alfred chuckled and kissed Matt on the nose.

"I know and if you're going to be this cute, I don't know how long I'll be able to resist you," Alfred said with a seductive smirk. Matt blushed but kissed Alfred on the lips before taking a bit into his pizza.

After finishing the pizza and cleaning up the mess, Alfred surprised Matt by picking him up and carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. He pulled the blankets to the side, gently placed his mate on the bed and climbed over him. Alfred then leaned in and kissed Matt with everything that he had with his forearms on either side of Matt's head. Matt kissed back with equal force and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

After a while they pulled apart and reached for each other's shirts. At the same time, they began unbuttoning each other's shirts, shucked them off and threw them to the side of the room.

"My fantasies were right, you are beautiful," Matt said as he stared in awe at Alfred's body taking a brief look at the "A" shaped Birthmark right over Alfred's heart, mirroring the "Ω" shaped Birthmark right over his own heart.

"So are you, even if I haven't seen all of you yet," Alfred said seductively as he gently rubbed the growing bulge in Matt's pants, making him moan softly.

"You can touch mine if you want," Alfred said with a wink as he grabbed Matt's hand and led it to a similar bulge in his pants. Matt took the hint and gently squeezed and rubbed it, smiling to himself when he heard Alfred moan as a result.

"I-I have an…idea," Matt said nervously as he just as nervously pulled at Alfred's pants.

"What is it, sweetie?" Alfred asked sweetly yet seductively as he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Matt didn't answer verbally but instead quickly removed his own pants and threw them on the shirts on the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. Alfred caught on and removed his pants, leaving him in just boxers and added them to the pile.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Alfred asked as he pressed his body to Matt's and began grinding their clothed erections together.

"Y-yes!" Matt said with a loud moan as he wrapped his arms back around Alfred's neck and began grinding against him. Alfred smirked and kissed him, swallowing his moans in the kiss. After it broke, Alfred began leaving a trail of kisses from Matt's lips, to his cheek, then to his jaw and finally to his neck.

"Ohh…A-Alfie, please!" Matt moaned as he sped up his grinding and leaned his head back to give Alfred better access to his neck. Alfred moaned and bit down to mark Matt as his.

"All right, baby. I hear you," Alfred said sweetly as he stopped grinding all together and leaned up, hearing Matt's whine as a result all too well. Out of curiosity he opened the drawer in his nightstand and was surprised to find a bottle of lube and a note.

"What's that?" Matt asked upon noticing.

"It's from my parents. It says 'Enjoy your first time! Love, Mom and Dad' and it has a winking emoticon as well," Alfred explained with an embarrassed laugh.

"Could we please get back to business?" Matt asked as he removed his boxers, revealing his erect penis which was leaking precum.

"Sure," Alfred answered as he squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers while Matt spread his legs apart.

"All right, just relax and everything will be fine," Alfred said in a soothing voice as he gently ran the tip of his lubricated index finger around the ring of Matt's entrance, making Matt shiver. Matt nodded and Alfred slowly slid his finger in, holding it still for a moment before his finger started exploring.

"_Unnhhh_…," Matt groaned as Alfred's finger moved inside him.

"Now, where is it?" Alfred wondered out loud as he began prodding and poking around.

"Ahh! Alfie!" Matt shouted when he felt Alfred's finger brush his prostate. Alfred smirked and added his middle finger, moving them in a scissor motion and thrusting them forward to hit Matt's prostate. This caused Matt to writhe and moan in pleasure underneath him.

"Alfie! Please…hurry!" Matt begged as he thrusted against Alfred's fingers.

"Just a little longer, Mattie," Alfred said teasingly as he added his ring finger, moving his fingers around to make sure Matt was stretched enough so he could fit inside him comfortably. Once he deemed him properly stretched, Alfred removed his fingers and covered his penis in a thick coat of lube and rubbed some around the ring of Matt's entrance.

"Ready?" Alfred asked as he positioned the tip of his penis at Matt's entrance.

"Yes!" Matt said eagerly. Alfred nodded and slowly and steadily plunged his penis inside Matt, causing Matt to cry out in pain.

"Mattie! Mattie! Are you all right?" Alfred asked with worry and concern once his penis was fully incased inside Matt.

"I'll be fine…just give me a moment…," Matt said as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Alfred took pity on his mate and kissed him tenderly, letting Matt know that he still loved him and didn't mean to hurt him at all.

"All right, I'm ready. Just…please be gentle," Matt said as he looked up at Alfred with pleading eyes. Alfred nodded and groaned slightly as he felt his penis knot up inside Matt, keeping them together. He then began thrusting slowly, allowing Matt more time to adjust to him.

"Ahh!" Matt cried out once he felt Alfred's penis brush his prostate. Alfred took the hint and sped up his thrusting while making sure to hit Matt's prostate with every move.

"Alfie! Alfie!" Please! Touch me!" Matt cried out. Alfred smiled, kissed Matt briefly then took his penis into his grasp and began stroking, which made Matt began thrusting against him and cry out louder. Alfred then leaned forward completely, pressing their bodies together. Their continuous thrusting made their bodies rub together. They kissed each other passionately and lovingly, swallowing each other's moans.

"Mattie! So…tight!" Alfred moaned softly as he continued thrusting, savoring the feeling of being squeezed in such an intimate manner. He sped up his thrusting, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Alfie! I'm close!" Matt almost shouted before letting out a loud moan.

"It's fine, sweetheart. So am I," Alfred responded before letting out an even louder groan. Both of them nodded, silently telling each other that they wanted to cum together. They captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss as both of them came. Matt's semen shot up between them and covered both of their chests and Alfred's hand while Alfred's semen filled Matt to the brim. While Matt's penis soften, Alfred still felt completely swollen and in a full knot.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for a while," Alfred said with a slight laugh as he turned both of them to their sides.

"I don't mind. In fact, I like it," Matt said as he pulled the blankets over them. Alfred smiled and kissed Matt on the nose.

"We'd better get some sleep. We both have work tomorrow," Alfred said as he turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Matt turned off the lamp on his own and snuggled into Alfred's chest.

"Good night, Mattie," Alfred said before kissing Matt on the top of the head.

"Alfie, wait!" Matt said.

"What is it, baby?" Alfred asked as he brushed some hair from Matt's face.

"I'm still worried about Gilbert! What if he tries something?" Matt asked with worry.

"Mattie, you don't have to worry about anything. Don't forget, a Soulbond can never be broken. That means that we will be bonded together for the rest of our lives! He won't be able to kill me without killing you! Dude, you're not just my mate…you're a part of me," Alfred explained as he held Matt's cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Matt smiled as he listened to the explanation, knowing that Alfred was right.

"And you're a part of me…," Matt said as he slowly ran a finger down Alfred's chest.

"That's right, Mattie. You have nothing to worry about," Alfred said before kissing Matt with everything inside him. Matt pause for a moment as his mate captured his lips but kissed back with just as much passion and fervor. They broke apart later and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Now, let's get some sleep. Good night, Mattie. I love you," Alfred said before giving one last kiss to Matt.

"Good night, Alfie. I love you too," Matt responded before snuggling into Alfred's chest with his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck, happier than he felt in a long time. Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around Matt's upper back, taking just a moment to watch Matt sleep in his embrace. He kissed the top of Matt's head before going to sleep himself.

* * *

_All right, here's the next chapter. This one was a little difficult but fun to write. Hoe you enjoy reading it. _

_Feel free to review and tell me what you think but please be polie._


End file.
